Second Kiss
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: Michael's POV, Michael reflects on his second kiss.


Title: Second Kiss  
Author: Kora  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Dark  
Rating: PG-13

Feedback: Yummy!

Summary: Michael's POV, Michael reflects on his _second_ kiss.

Author's note: To celebrate the release of the Underworld DVD! Woo hoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Michael, Selene, or anything else Underworld related. They belong to other peoples, savvy?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most people wax poetically about their first kiss with someone. Usually - it's always the same. _I felt like I was floating, I was on air, It was like magic…_

My memories of my first kiss with Selene was that it is was cold. Her lips were freezing but they caused this wonderful burn to shaft right through me - sizzling to the bone, like freezer burn - something more hot and rash than any real fire can produce. And it was so brief - the swiftest brush of lips…

Nothing really to write home about. Don't get me wrong - it was mind blowing. It did change my life, because, after all, it binded me to her in ways I still have yet to understand. Maybe something equivalent to love at first sight - though I've never really _believed_ in that. But then, I saw her at the subway for all of five seconds and was intrigued, so who's to say? Maybe it was love at first sight.

But what I'm really thinking about isn't our first meeting, or what you would call our…love, or even our first kiss. My mind is currently revolving around our _second_ kiss. The one that she didn't place on my lips - but rather on my neck. A vampire's kiss.

To me, that second kiss was far more moving and important than any first kiss. I did love the feeling of her mouth on mine - no matter how brief, but when she latched that same mouth on to my neck, when she sank her fangs in…

I remember the sting, the pain. I was all ready _in_ horrible pain thanks to that bastard pumping me full of…well, it wasn't lead I found out later but he riddled my body with bullets that tore through my system like liquid fire. She was holding me, trying to reassure me and I kept focusing in on her eyes - so hypnotic, so beautiful.

Honestly, her eyes were the first thing that caught my attention. Followed by her skin and how pale it was. And her whole face in particular is nothing to pass by but I'm rambling…

The pain was unbelievable and I heard Lucian croak something to her and then next thing I knew she was coming closer to me, so close, cradling me and I could smell her. Not like any other girl's scent - no flowers, no vanilla but dust and smoke - unpleasant and yet enrapturing. Our bodies were close and I could feel the soft parts of her along with the muscle. So strange - steel wrapped in silk.

Then her breath was along my neck and innately I knew what was going to happen. I knew, instinctively, I should have wanted to fight back but I didn't because for one thing, I was in too much pain to move and second, I was curious…

Deep inside I wanted to know what it was like to be truly kissed by a vampire. To have the fangs sink in…

In some ways, I imagine it's almost what a girl feels when she loses her virginity - to have something sink inside of you. To tear away and draw up blood - to be inside you and yet elicit feelings that are so good as well as painful. 

Once the initial pain was over - her essentially stabbing me with her teeth - I was overwhelmed, overcome with all these sensations. I felt like a sparkler - crackling all over, shedding sparks left and right. But I wasn't moving at all; I was simply lying there dormant under her lips. I could feel her too - pulling and sucking away my life, my blood.

I wonder if it tasted good to her, if it _was_ good for her. I've never dared asked but to myself, deep in the darkest of nights, I can admit it was good for me. Sometimes I look at her and wonder what it would be like to be…to be feasted on again.

It sounds so sick and disturbing, which is why I only dare think of it in my most secret of moments but I can't help but wonder…

Because having her drain me away, having her feed on me was…amazing. More than amazing, it was powerful. It's rare in life to feel things so powerfully. I may be a hybrid now but I still remember all too well what it's like to be mortal. To be human.

You live each day in and out - not too good, not too bad and never anything exceptionally extraordinary happens. Sure, maybe one day you get a raise or in another you get in a car accident or something but over all, it's so very, very rare for something to come along that moves you. That feels powerful.

And that's what our second kiss was. Powerful. For me - for her. It opened so many doors I wasn't aware could be opened - showed me how big and bright the world could be and even more it showed me her. All of her. Selene.

You know, whether or not it was love at first sight is irrelevant, all I know is - thinking about that first kiss and more importantly, the second one - thinking of the ways Selene has made me feel, I can draw one ultimate conclusion. No matter what, it sure as hell is love.


End file.
